


OMG! He's Wearing a Slytherin Tie !

by Leonette_sarasz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, a bit crack, err.. bashing ginny?, first time writing this..., i have no idea..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonette_sarasz/pseuds/Leonette_sarasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal weekend at Hogwarts, until somebody notice Harry's tie.... and all hell break lose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OMG! He's Wearing a Slytherin Tie !

**Author's Note:**

> HPDM.F.O.C. Seventh Year. OU. VOLDIE GONE.

Harry woke up to Ron screaming. Harry looked groggily at Ron but he was already out of the room. Yawning, Harry decided to check the time and his eyes grew wide; he was late for breakfast! As fast as he could, Harry sprinted out of the dorm to meet Hermione and Ron in the common room.

"Sorry guys, slept late last night…." said Harry looking very sheepish. Hermione was about to question him when Ron cut her before she could open her mouth. "Not now Herm… you can lecture him later in the Great Hall. I'm hungry and we're late for breakfast!" whined Ron while running past the portrait door. Hermione gave Harry a calculating look before she took off to catch up with the redhead. Harry sighed; he managed to escape from the questions for now, but knowing his best friend, he wouldn't be able to put it off for very long. But for the moment, food didn't sound too bad. He was extremely hungry to the point where he thought he could eat a hippogriff!

Finally, Harry reached the Great Hall and managed to eat. Ginny, who was sitting in the opposite direction of him, looked at him eating with some interest. His robes were slightly open, revealing his messy uniform. Ginny took a double look at his uniform tie and noticed that there was something wrong with it. Something extremely wrong.

"Is that a Slytherin tie Harry?" Ginny dared to ask. It was obvious in the seat she was in that it indeed was. Eyes from all around squinted for a better look. Looking up from his plate, Harry stared at her.

"Hmm? What were you saying Gin?" his face screwed up in confusion. Annoyed, Ginny yelled out, "I SAID, ARE YOU WEARING A SLYTHERIN TIE?!" That acquired not only his attention, but everyone else's attention too.

"Oh see… I… I wasn't aware that I'm wearing the wrong tie; I was in a rush you know… I woke up late…" with red tinted cheeks and a sheepish appearance, Harry couldn't look at anybody when he spoke. He suddenly found the food on his plate extremely interesting to stare at.

"Where DID you get that tie Harry??" asked a highly suspicious Hermione. The Great Hall suddenly seemed too quiet; everyone wanted to know the answer. Suddenly footsteps sounded through the hall, echoing.

"Potter, I see that you have my tie. Here is yours…" Draco Malfoy held out a Gryffindor tie in his hand, and stood behind Harry's back with a half smirk-half smile playing on his lips. Everyone gasped; they could never imagine that Harry Potter would wear Draco Malfoy's tie! Where in hell did that came from? They were bitter rivals! Surprised that Draco was standing behind him, Harry turned around and looked at Draco with a mixture of horror and shock at the blond. Draco had a mischief glint in his bright grey eyes and his smirk grew wider. Did Draco Malfoy just smirk at Harry Potter? And it's a playful smirk, not the usual 'I'm insulting you sneer!' Oh my Merlin! Played inside the witnesses' minds spontaneously. Recovered from his shock, Harry quickly replied with a small smirk of his own.

"Why thank you, Malfoy. I wasn't aware of that little fact. I woke up late this morning; because I was tired from last night you know…" and added a wink at the slightly blushing teen.

IS MALFOY BLUSHING? Quickly, he recomposed himself. Draco, through gritted teeth, said, "Harry! You weren't supposed to say that!" He abandoned his Malfoy cool, and groaned as he scanned around him. "God! Now everyone knows that we were out past curfew last night" The next thing he did was smack Harry on the side of his head while screaming, "YOU DUNGHEAD!" Draco then had sat down next to a still-rubbing his-sore-head Harry. His face flushed out of anger because of the humiliation Harry had just put him through. He would not look anywhere else but at the table in front of him.

"Aw. I'm sorry Draco. Here, let me make it up to you then," Harry purred while circling his hand around the still fuming teen's waist; all while ignoring the rest of the world. Harry cupped Draco's chin with his other hand and kissed him slowly out of passion. That earned a small moan from the blonde.

During their kiss, they heard many gasps of shock. Harry broke the kiss and took a good look around. Ron's face had fallen and Hermione looked as if the whole world ended and was handed over to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The two of them hadn't known Harry was gay, and the worst part of him coming out in front of them, was indeed that it was Malfoy kissing him. Ginny looked as pale as Nearly Headless Nick while all the Slytherins – bar Pansy – were grinning or hooting. Harry risked a glance at the teachers' table and saw Professor Snape looking on at them in disdain. At least that wasn't any different. The Headmaster, however, proved to be twinkling and smiling down at them. The rest of the teachers stared amazedly at the two, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Harry looked at his now official boyfriend, wanting to say something, but the blonde god spoke first, "Nice move Mr. Smooth Criminal… now we have the whole school gawking at us, well, nearly all of them." Draco rolled his eyes and then glanced at the Slytherins. Harry received a pointed look from the blonde afterwards.

"Well...what can I say? I'm a man full of surprises; we better go now before they recover or we will be swarming with questions and other stuff that they don't really want to know, and I think that is enough Michael Jackson for you too," still keeping his smirk, Harry pulled Draco away from the table and took a bow in front of everyone. "Thank you all for bearing witness to Draco and my coming out! Well, there is more to that. He and I are engaged as well, and we have been since the beginning of the school year. Since we will be graduating next week, we felt that we should publicize this so that way everyone knows that we are far from being enemies," Harry took in a deep breath, "And if anyone as a problem with it, you all can just go to hell." He glared at the hall half-heartedly before breaking out into an accomplished smile.

"Come on Draco… we need to see Madam Pomfrey. You are still not well right? Still got sick this morning?" Harry asked out of worry for the blonde.

"I do. I don't know why though. Sometimes even just looking at certain things or smelling will get me throw up." said a distressed Draco.

"Boys… enough surprises for us now. Most of the student body most likely need to have a check up in the hospital wing now because of shock. It's a good thing that today is Saturday, if not then the teachers would end up with problems giving out class's schedules since most of the students will be in the hospital wing. Now get along and go check on Mr. Malfoy" Professor Dumbledore winked at them both before he shooed them out of the great hall to deal with the mess the engaged couple created.

0Later that night… at Gryffindor dorm.0

It was after dinnertime when Harry got back from his outing with Draco. He was grinning like madman. Who would have thought that he's going to be a father soon! Although he was still embarrassed after the little episode.

Flashback…

After their announcement, Draco and he went straight to Madame Pomfrey because Draco had been throwing up every morning for the past week. Upon their arrival at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey looked grimly upon them.

"Been fighting again boys? I seriously have had enough of you two! Did you hex Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter? Come… sit on the bed. If I hear one noise, I'll have you two take the Skelegrow potion… understood!" the mediwitch ranted.

"Eh, Madame Pomfrey, we weren't fighting. It's just that Draco has been throwing up since last week… and we are engaged; I won't hex him now," said Harry to the dumbfounded mediwitch.

"Ah… very well then, just get him to bed and I'll come and check on him," ushered Madame Pomfrey. Harry carried Draco because he'd been turning green again and looked like he was going to faint.

"Are you ok Dray? Come… lay on the bed." Harry soothed.

"I'm feeling so sick and dizzy right now!" groaned Draco. How he hated being sick!

"Ok, let's see what's wrong with you Mr. Malfoy," said Madame Pomfrey.

Harry stepped aside to let Madame Pomfrey do her job. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let his Draco out of sight. Sure, Draco was just having a check up, but that didn't' lessen any worries.

Madame Pomfrey muttered spells after spells. From what she could gather, young Mr. Malfoy was fine as day. No sickness what so ever was present. But she had been told that Mr. Malfoy was continuously throwing up. So what was the cause? Normally throwing up without any actual illness could only mean… hadn't Mr. Potter said that he and Mr. Malfoy were engaged?

Madame Pomfrey performed a spell to satisfy her suspicions. And her assumption proved true.

"Mr. Malfoy, when did you say that this sickness first occurred?"

"Since last week, Ma'am."

"Any particular time your episodes start to occur?"

"Every morning when I wake up. One minute I throw up, and then I'm fine afterwards."

"Any other symptoms or anything else that triggers your morning illness?"

"I don't know for sure. Sometimes the food on the table and the smells." Draco said lamely with a grimace.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. She had no doubt now about what this so-called illness was. He had all of the symptoms.

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded so much like a dying cat. "Madame Pomfrey, what's wrong with Draco. You know what's wrong with him?" asked a worried and frantic Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm a mediwitch. Of course I know what's wrong with him." Madame Pomfrey put her left hand up, palm facing outward, effectively halting Harry from asking anything further. This gave her time to interject and ask her own question, "First of all Misters Potter and Malfoy, what are you planning to do regarding having children?"

Both Harry and Draco stared at Madame Pomfrey in confusion. "What do you mean Madame Pomfrey?" Draco implored.

"I mean what is your decision when it comes to having children. Do you even like children? Do you even want one?"

Both Harry and Draco shared a look. Then they blushed.

"Well…" Harry paused before continuing, "I've always liked children. They're just so adorable, so innocent and pure. Someday in the future I hope to be able to adopt a child or two and raise them as if they were my own."

Both Draco and Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry in awe. Draco looked at Harry like Christmas had come early. Like Harry, Draco also wanted children. But the Malfoys held the tradition of one child each generation. But secretly, Draco always wanted more than one kid to run around his household. Being the only child was very lonely.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry incredulously because she thought that Harry would have known by now that anything was possible if there was magic involved. Even male pregnancy. Goodness! What do they teach the kids these days?

"What about you Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I agree with Harry. I've always wanted more than one child." said Draco while looking at Harry shyly. Harry couldn't help but to fall in love with Draco even more. Really! He must be the luckiest bloke on Earth to have won this beautiful and enchanting blonde that was in front of him. Within two strides, Harry crossed over to Draco and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He then stood behind Draco and put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Madame Pomfrey grinned. They both wanted children. The news on Draco's condition would make them both very happy.

"To answer your question Mr. Potter, there is nothing wrong with Mr. Malfoy. He is very healthy, as well as the child he is carrying."

Both of Harry's and Draco's eyes went wide. Draco's hands immediately shot towards his stomach. They did hear her correctly, right? Was he really pregnant?

"What are you saying Madame Pomfrey…" asked Harry. He felt like he could faint at any second. His hands clenched the back of Draco's chair, knuckles white. "Seriously, Draco's a guy! He can't get pregnant, can he?"

"Mr. Potter, a man in the wizarding world can become pregnant. All pureblooded males can. There is no difference between male pregnancies and female pregnancies. Their fundamentals are all the same."

"Yes but we don't have those things to help the baby grow. I mean… we…"

"Harry!" Draco called to Harry, who was stuttering and pacing around in circles trying to grasp the situation. "What Madame Pomfrey says is true. I can get pregnant. Sure we don't have the female uterus, but magic makes it happen, Harry."

Harry slowly took in a deep breath. After calming down, he put his hand on Draco's stomach. "You mean you knew that you could get pregnant and didn't tell me?" Draco nodded at Harry's question. Harry sighed, defeated, "He's pregnant?" Harry asked the mediwitch once more. She nodded, still smiling.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Harry. He had fainted shortly after.

End Flashback

Harry grinned like a maniac and held a dreamy look on his face when he walked inside the common room. It was full of Gryffindors lounging around. They all stared once they saw him enter.

Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, his brain didn't even register that he was in the common room. All he could think about was that Draco was pregnant. And he was going to be a daddy!

"Harry mate… Hello?" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. But Harry just brushed it off and was going to keep going up the stairs to the dorms. Annoyed, Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him to the sofa, where Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting and chatting contentedly.

Once Harry was seated, he was surrounded by all of the Gryffindors. Ron asked, "Harry. Do you mind telling me why you are associating with Malfoy? All friendly-like and kissing and all that?"

"What? He's my fiancé. Can't I show some affection towards him?"

"Yes. But Malfoy? Harry we didn't even know you're gay," Hermione tried to reason.

"Why? You lot have a problem with that?" Harry asked, looking slightly annoyed. Both Hermione and Ron looked everywhere else but him. Then Dean came to the rescue.

"It's not that Harry. You just gave us a bloody heart attack! Before this, you were dating Ginny until you broke up with her last year. Are you all out gay, or are you bi?"

Smiling a bit, Harry opened his mouth to respond to Dean, when Ginny started to scream at Harry, "SO YOU BROKE IT OFF WITH ME BECAUSE OF MALFOY? THAT SON OF A BITCH! THAT SLUT! THAT ARROGANT SELF CENTERED PRICK! THAT…!"

Harry slapped Ginny and screamed back at her, "ENOUGH!" They all flinched and then he continued, "You, Ginny, have no right to call MY FIANCÉ those names! You are worse than that! The reason why I broke up with you is that I saw you shagging a Ravenclaw guy! It so happened that I bumped into Draco after that, and we started to talk. He's not like what you guys believe he is. So, LEAVE HIM BE!" Harry's face with ridden with anger and shaded red.

Everyone went quiet. All had wide eyes. Ginny paled.

"Is it true Ginny? Were you cheating on Harry? AND shagging a guy?" Ron furiously asked. When Ginny gave a small nod, Ron exploded, "How could you? WHAT WILL OUR PARENTS SAY? Damn!" Ron stomped up the stairs and closed the door with a resounding bang.

"Okay. So Harry, mind telling us why you were grinning like mad crazy when you walked through the portrait?" asked Neville.

"It's nothing. I just got some really great news. That's all," Harry said. He wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret.

"Is Malfoy pregnant Harry?" Hermione asked, being the sharper one of them all.

"What!" Everyone shouted out.

With a sigh, Harry answered figuring that it would get out sooner or later, "Yes. That's the reason why I WAS happy before Ginny had to bad mouth him." Harry glared at said red-headed girl.

"Congrats Harry! Wow!" the Gryffindors cheered.

Harry sighed again. This was going to be a long night…

A/n : I'm gonna stop it here… unless somebody wanna continue this for me… then! Send me a message…


End file.
